


this means no fear, cavalier, renegade

by mehnema (swedish_furniture)



Series: six o'clock, tv hour [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Time Travel, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swedish_furniture/pseuds/mehnema
Summary: The world serves it's own needs, and it has changed in the time the Doctor has been away.  This is just the proof of it.  (Amy makes some friends, Rory doesn't die, the Doctor stands there and is generally useless, what else is new?)
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams
Series: six o'clock, tv hour [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111784
Kudos: 1





	this means no fear, cavalier, renegade

**Author's Note:**

> so im pretty sure this wasnt supposed to be related in any way to the other fic in this series, but like. i hate zombies and i cannot fathom why i wrote TWO fics with them, so im exiling them into this series so i can never look at them or think about them again. 
> 
> like the other fic in this series, it was written in the early 2010s and the quality shows. i'd like to say i've improved, but it's probably the same level of writing but about yu yu hakusho now.

It’s a new world the Doctor brings them to this time, but it’s old, too.  It’s Earth, so far into the future that it’s barely even Earth anymore, and it’s so far from the Earth they knew.

The Doctor’s surprised, too, and says that the last time he’d been here, it’d been with Rose, and it’d been  _ fun _ , not dark and dead.

They get out of the TARDIS, because, well, they’re here now, might as well explore a bit, and that’s when they see their first zombies.  (It’s a little strange, maybe, that they’re traveling with the Doctor, through all of time and space, and they’ve seen wonders, horrors, that they’d never even imagined, but they’ve never seen  _ zombies _ .)

The zombies are faster than horror movies would have them believe, and they’re too far away from the TARDIS to make a break for it, and the Doctor curses, the first time Amy and Rory have ever heard him do it- softly, quietly, under his breath- and for the first time in a while, they’re scared.

“Rory?” Amy says, and he looks at her, and she doesn’t even have to say the words- _ I love you _ \- because he can see it in her eyes, but she says it anyway, because, for all she knows, this is the last time she’s ever going to get the chance.

“I lo-“

_ “Get down!” _

The shout comes from the Doctor, who flings himself to the side, just as a ‘ _ crack _ ’ echoes through the air, and the head of the zombie in the front is blown to bits.

The rest of the zombies stop abruptly, startled, it seems, and maybe a little confused, and then there’s another sharp ‘ _ crack _ ’, and another, and another, and  _ there’s someone picking off the zombies with a gun. _

The ones- that aren’t immediately shot down- finally get it into their heads that they’re not getting a free meal, courtesy of TARDIS, today, and almost as quickly as they’d arrived, they’re gone.

“Doctor, wha-” Amy starts, but then, there’s a figure- no,  _ two  _ figures- approaching them, and she tenses, expecting more zombies.

She’s wrong. 

The two men, when they finally get close enough to scrutinize, are dirty and thin and ragged, but blessedly human.

“You’re all right, then?” the shorter of the two says, while his tall, dark-haired companion merely  _ looks _ at them, blue eyes piercing.

“We are now.” Amy says for the three of them, because Rory doesn’t seem inclined to talk to the two-  _ heavily armed _ \- strangers, and the Doctor is having a staredown with the tall one.

“Amy Pond.” she introduces, remembering her manners, holding her hand out to shake. ”That’s my husband, Rory, and that’s…the Doctor.”

(They don’t question the Doctor being simply ‘the Doctor’ and she’s thankful for that.)

The short one smiles, and it makes him look a thousand years younger. ”John Watson.” he says, taking her hand to shake. ”And this is Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes.”

**Author's Note:**

> me, holding out a small hat: comments? comments for a poor author? spare comments?
> 
> stay as safe as you all can in these trying times, i love you.


End file.
